


elbrus

by Aufkurs



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aufkurs/pseuds/Aufkurs
Summary: 202.5. Literally just diving into it with no buildup, why not.





	elbrus

Mo Guan Shan hated He Tian.

All he'd ever wanted was to be normal, but his life never quite worked out that way. He wanted a normal family, two parents, a nice house. He wanted to get along with people at school, make a few decent friends. He wanted to get a girlfriend, get married, have some kids later on in life for his mom to spoil. (She'd made a small request, once, after his father was gone. Mo Guan Shan could never forget it.) 

Destiny, it seemed, had other plans. His parents lost the restaurant, forcing them into a small apartment. His father was arrested. He became an outcast at school. As for girls... well, something had to be _wrong_ with Mo Guan Shan. He would look at girls and feel absolutely nothing. But when he looked at He Tian... 

He Tian had barreled into his life without warning, pulling no punches, a freight train with a course set beyond anyone's perceptions. Mo Guan Shan felt nothing, again, when looking at the crowd of girls that followed He Tian. 

But when Mo Guan Shan looked at him, he felt something, something so very strong. It was instantaneous, like someone kicked him in the gut, knocking his entire being off balance. He'd stomped that feeling out before it even had a chance to come alive and settled back onto something much more familiar, much easier: hatred. 

(He would never admit it, not to himself or anyone else, but that hatred wasn't directed at He Tian in any way whatsoever. It was directed at himself, for being unable to face the feelings He Tian gave him.) 

He hated He Tian even more when the other boy was obnoxious enough to show up at his home, obnoxious enough to practically trick him into playing basketball after dinner. 

Obnoxious enough to trip and fall on top of Mo Guan Shan in the middle of another game. 

"Just a moment..." 

Mo Guan Shan froze, his anxious shivering coming to an immediate halt when he heard the way He Tian's voice cracked. If he hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it in an instant. (Mo Guan Shan was constantly zeroed in on He Tian the same way a drowning man would desperately follow the song of a siren, despite the fact that he wasn't fully aware of this fact himself.) Suddenly, he felt overbeared upon and overwhelmed in every single one of his senses. 

He saw only He Tian, moisture beading off his strong shoulders, surrounding him, skin shiny even in the moonlight. He felt He Tian against his chest, hot and heavy and what should have been disgustingly sweaty. He smelled He Tian, every breath lacking oxygen and instead being made up entirely of the other boy's scent. He _heard_ He Tian, only He Tian, the waver of his voice echoing through his skull long after he'd gone silent. 

It was _too much_ , too heavy, an unavoidable heat beginning to build inside his very core. Shifting his hips unconsciously, Mo Guan Shan couldn't even think of hiding the sigh that snuck out of him, startling even himself. 

The soft sound made He Tian move, finally, and Mo Guan Shan felt like Altas being relieved of the weight of the world after centuries. He Tian propped himself up on one elbow, staring down at the redhead with an inscrutable expression. (No, that was a lie. Mo Guan Shan might play ignorant, but he could recognize an old, scarred up pain when he saw it.) 

"Did you...?" He Tian started to ask a question before his eyes drifted down and away from his face, past Mo Guan Shan's chest, past the hem of his black tank, finally stopping where their hips were still pressed up against each other. 

In that moment, Mo Guan Shan wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow him whole, never to be seen again. His cheeks flushed more than they ever had before in his life, and he quickly lifted his hands to cover his face. Not quick enough to hide it before He Tian noticed, however. 

Suddenly, he felt the pressure of He Tian's torso against his chest again, choking the air out of him. He Tian's hands were grappling at his wrists, pulling them away, using the brute force that he'd come to associate with He Tian. Mo Guan Shan's face was twisted up in disgust, and he was absolutely too petrified to open his eyes. 

"Look at me," He Tian demanded, the familiar note of command in his voice. Mo Guan Shan felt himself begin to shake again, but he swallowed and did as he was told. 

He Tian was smiling above him, that awful, obnoxious, almost princely smile of his. (The one that made Mo Guan Shan want to both viciously kick his perfect teeth in and also spend the rest of his life staring at in awe.) 

"You _motherfucker_ , don't you _dare_ tell any--" Mo Guan Shan shouted, too loud for such close proximity, thrashing fruitlessly up against the taller boy, trying to push him off. 

Before he could say anything more, one of He Tian's hands left go of his wrist, only to shove against his mouth suddenly. His palm was flat against Mo Guan Shan's lips, forcing his protests to come out only as indecipherable muffled sounds. He Tian's expression had shifted from one of amusement to fierce focus, and Mo Guan Shan was shivering _again_ , but not out of fear this time. 

"You should stop now," He Tian said, voice serious and sharp, staring hard at Mo Guan Shan until he finally stopped thrashing and mouthing words against his hand. Mo Guan Shan's pulse was racing and his head was swimming from lack of air by the time He Tian took his hand away. Slowly, painfully slowly, He Tian lowered his hand until his palm rested on the small exposed patch of pale skin between his tank and the hem of his sweatpants. Mo Guan Shan sucked in a breath and bit his lip to keep from shouting again, He Tian still staring at him but not stopping. 

Mo Guan Shan was scared to break eye contact with He Tian as his hand trailed lower, tracing the fine line of his hip bone peeking out from his pants, moving further to brush softly against his thigh through the white fabric. These gentle touches were agony, entirely unfamiliar, and Mo Guan Shan couldn't help but cry out as his body reacted of its own accord. He turned his head away, screwing his eyes shut again. 

"St- stop, please," he said with a shaky exhale, unable to catch his breath as he buried the side of his face into the grass, the suffocating air around He Tian being replaced by the strong smell of earth. Immediately the pressure of He Tian's hand was gone, followed by his entire torso, and in the absence Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt cold down to the marrow of his bones. He knew what he'd said but he was still surprised at the sudden response, causing him to open his eyes slightly to gauge He Tian's reaction. 

He Tian had shifted to sit back on his heels, still towering over Mo Guan Shan but with more considerable distance between them. His eyes still had the same focus behind them but it was muted, somehow. (Mo Guan Shan would realize later that He Tian's breath was just as labored as his own.) 

"I-- I want- I didn't mean-" Mo Guan Shan mumbled, his tongue suddenly feeling like a block of cement in his mouth. These words caused He Tian to frown, and Mo Guan Shan raised a hand up in defiance. "Back then, when I said you disgusted me, I didn't mean..." 

("I didnt mean _you_ , it was myself, it was always _myself_.") 

"I don't care about then," He Tian didn't give him a chance to finish, expression still marred by a frown, but not looking away from the redhead. "Forget then. What do you want now?" 

That softness from before was replaced by He Tian's normal serrated edges, words demanding, eyes cold and unforgiving. Mo Guan Shan knew what he wanted, but even now, could never say the words aloud. 

He Tian stared; Mo Guan Shan looked away. (He could feel his gaze bore into him.) A beat passed, maybe two, possibly three. 

"Don't stop," he managed to get out, still awkwardly sprawled out on the grass beneath He Tian. 

He waited for a response, and it felt like He Tian left him tied up and dangling from a chain, exposed against a cliffside for eternity before he heard the boy above him begin to shift. 

Without warning, He Tian was smothering him again, his hands touching him seemingly everywhere at once. Mo Guan Shan cried out in alarm when he felt his mouth at the crook of his neck, teeth razor sharp and demanding against soft skin. He didn't realize he'd reached up, both his hands grasping at He Tian's black hair, pulling too hard and causing him to growl out a dispute. He Tian's hands were rough as he palmed the front of his pants, causing Mo Guan Shan's body to immediately react, blood pooling to his groin. 

Mo Guan Shan exhaled with a groan, burying his face into He Tian's shoulder and bucking up into the touch, his cock tenting his pants and straining painfully against the fabric. He felt more than heard He Tian's pleased chuckle as He Tian moved his hand and snuck it down and under the hem of his pants, fingers easily finding the sweltering hot skin beneath. He Tian moved his mouth from Mo Guan Shan's throat, down to kiss his collarbone, then kiss a nipple, stopping at his lower ribs only when Mo Guan Shan pulled more fiercely at his hair. 

He Tian stared up at him, somehow managing to look indignant even with his pitch black hair in his eyes and a blush across his pale cheeks. "What?" 

"No, that-- don't do that-" Mo Guan Shan's mind was filled with too many thoughts, too many words, and he couldn't distinguish up from down if his life depended on it. He Tian's expression darkened into something unfamiliar before Mo Guan Shan rushed his words. "That, that's _gross,_ isn't it?" 

He Tian didn't respond with anything more than a sinful, inhuman grin, baring far more teeth than necessary. It should have scared Mo Guan Shan, but instead he felt himself grow impossibly harder in He Tian's hand. 

In a rough, hurried motion, He Tian lowered Mo Guan Shan's sweatpants, forcing them past his pointed knees and carelessly letting the fabric pool at his ankles. The sight stopped the breath in Mo Guan Shan's throat - He Tian, warm and still glistening with sweat, looking so pleased with himself, wrapping his long fingers around Mo Guan Shan's swollen cock and dipping his head ever so slightly to press his lips against the tip. 

(It was heavenly, even if it made Mo Guan Shan feel like he was going to Hell.) 

He Tian's mouth was wicked not just in words but also in actions, he soon found out, feeling more overwhelmed than ever as He Tian striped the underside of his cock with a long, languid lick, from base to tip before taking as much into his warm mouth as he could fit. He Tian knew Mo Guan Shan's own reactions better than he did himself, soon finding himself tangling his hands in He Tian's hair, pulling harder than he realized as He Tian's head bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm. 

He Tian hummed in protest, sending shivers shooting through Mo Guan Shan's core. He Tian gave a rough squeeze to his inner thigh and Mo Guan Shan let go suddenly, fingers grappling and digging in the grass at his side instead. 

Half exhausted from the games of basketball, and brimming with inexperience and shock, it wasn't long before Mo Guan Shan felt himself nearing the edge of bliss. He Tina's mouth was so warm, and soft, and he knew just how to make Mo Guan Shan's hands bunch up into fists. He didn't want it to be over so soon-- 

"He Tian," Mo Guan Shan breathed out a warning, feeling himself tremor, his gut feeling like a spring wound too tight and ready to burst. He looked down the expanse of He Tian's back, muscles lean and shifting slowly as he worked his mouth up and down his cock with utmost attention. He Tian looked up, dark eyes meeting his, and Mo Guan Shan knew that he couldn't handle him much longer. "He Tian, I can't--" 

He choked on the rest of his words, but he didn't really need to say anything more. He Tian lowered his mouth down to the base of Mo Guan Shan's cock, nose brushing the soft amber hair, causing the redhead to cry out and buck into the encompassing heat. He Tian made a muffled noise, moving his hands to hold him in place as his hips stuttered. 

Mo Guan Shan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, all his senses coming together _too much_ and too strong before the feeling of release flooded out everything with static noise, everything except He Tian. 

He Tian coughed and sputtered, doing his best to swallow as Mo Guan Shan twitched and climaxed down his throat. It wasn't long before he pulled away slowly to catch his breath, wiping the stickiness from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Even looking this messy and ragged, Mo Guan Shan couldn't believe how He Tian managed to look like _that_. His black hair was sticking to his damp forehead, dark eyes still piercing through low eyelids. Mo Guan Shan had to force himself to break eye contact, his gaze traveling down He Tian's flush and sweat slicked chest, stopping at the taller boy's obvious arousal left completely ignored. 

"He Tian, I-" Mo Guan Shan reached a hand out to touch He Tian's chest before suddenly being interrupted by a shrill ring. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but all He Tian responded with was a soft hum as he reached into his pocket. 

"Mmm, the ever needy Jian Yi," he explained, looking at his cellphone with something akin to boredom. He cleared his throat as his eyes flickered back to Mo Guan Shan and he smiled as he answered. "Hey, what's up. No... we were just playing basketball..." 

Mo Guan Shan fell back against the grass, lifeless and limp. He heard He Tian laugh. "Ah yeah, we're still playing if you want to join us! Bring two drinks! Zhan Zheng Xi is joining us."

Mo Guan Shan had to admit, he didn't hate He Tian at all.


End file.
